starwarsplasticuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jango Fett
Jango Fett was a renowned Human Mandalorian bounty hunter, assassin, mercenary, and the "father" of Boba Fett, a genetic clone of his, whom he raised as a son. A Human from Concord Dawn, Fett was adopted by Mandalorian warriors following the murder of his parents and the disappearance of his older sister Arla in 58 BBY. Years later, he would go on to lead them through much of the Mandalorian Civil War as Mandalore. After being imprisoned by Jedi, Fett was responsible for destroying the Death Watch, a Mandalorian group who killed Fett's mentor, Jaster Mereel. Following the conclusion of that conflict, Fett became a bounty hunter, quickly establishing a reputation as being one of the best in the galaxy. Later on, Fett agreed to serve as the genetic template for the clones that would form the bulk of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. When Master Obi-Wan Kenobi located Jango and Boba on Kamino, Fett fled to join Count Dooku. Though struck down by Mace Windu in combat, Fett's legacy would live on through his son Boba, as well as his cloned brethren, who would have a profound impact on galactic history. Figure Specs This version of Jango Fett was released individually carded during the Vintage Collection in late January 2011. The figure seems to be based on Jango Fett's appearance in Attack Of The Clones, where he fought Obi-Wan Kenobi on Kamino Just like the Jango Fett figure released in the Geonosis Arena Showdown 2-pack, Hasbro gave the figure 14 joints. This includes ball-joints in the neck, both shoulders, elbows, the waist, knees and both ankles. There are swivel joints in both forearms and both legs. Jango stands very securely by himself and thanks to stiff joints, the figure keeps its balance very well even in more battle oriented poses. Hasbro included a lot of accessories and weapons with the figure, such as two blasters, Jango Fett's helmet, a jet-pack with rocket, pilot headgear and a soft-goods cape. All the included weapons and accessories are useful and do their job well. Both blasters fit good into the hands and holsters, and the pilot headgear together with the helmet (with static range-finder) fit well onto the head. The soft-goods cape is also a good fit and looks great. The jet-pack can be plugged into a hole in the back of the figure, where it stays firmly attached. The cape has also a hole in it, so it's possible to plug the jet-pack into the figure with either the cape on or off. There was also a rocket included, which can be placed into the top of the jet-pack. There is no action feature, it's just a nice added detail. Here's a picture of Jango Fett's jet-pack with rocket. The paint job is overall OK and the bodysuit isn't quite as purple as seen on some other released Jango Fett figures. Unfortunately though, Hasbro yet again forgot to paint the joints in the shoulders silver to match the armor (just like they forgot this in the 2009 Jango Fett version). The head sculpt is great and painted nicely, and the holsters seem to not stand away from the figure's body as much as in previous versions. We would have liked to have articulated wrists instead of joints in the forearms, so that the extended blades could have been adjusted better, but it works the way it is nonetheless. All things considered, with so many accessories packed-in and a fantastic looking cardback, this super articulated version of Jango Fett is hard to pass up. Category:Mandalorians Category:Bounty Hunters Category:True Mandalorians Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Galactic Republic Category:Humans